Right Wing Conservative Party
The Christian Democratic Party (CDP) is a Lovian strong right winged Christian Part that supports the educated, experienced, and highly acclaimed to lead the government. It was founded by deputy governor of Seven and head pastor of Contemporary Church of Lovia, Taiyō no Eisei, on October 9, 2012. The party does not associate with any specific denomination of Christianity, and is open to all denominations. Their goals are to progress the educational standards, support high degrees, flatten taxes, and support entrepreneurs. They are against homosexuality, abortion, non-medicinal drugs, high control of firearms, and control of religion. The CDP classifies itself as more conservative than the CCPL, the CNP, and the RTP, but it is not an extremist or fascist party. Disillusioned with the left-leaning policies of the CCPL, Eisei and the newly elevated vice-chairman, Justin Avant decided to leave the CCPL and became its own individual party. Economic Policies The CDP supports a free market capitalist system with limited government involvement. Taxes The Christian Democratic Party supports a low flat tax rate with limited tax breaks, but CDP does support tax deductions in specific cases. Budget The CDP believes that the key to Lovia's future is a strong infrastructure, great education, or modernized energy. We plan on developing more roads and highways, and improve on our railroads. We also plan on investing in education and making environmental advancements. Social programs The CDP supports a Bismarck Model health care system with a cheap government provided healthcare option. The government healthcare would be an extra tax that would only be paid by those who use the government healthcare. CDP supports a welfare system for temporary unemployment and the disabled but believes that those on welfare for temporary unemployment should have regulated spending and must be able to prove that they are applying for jobs or doing similar work to the prisoners while being monitored by policemen (see Police/Law enforcement). Regulations The CDP will enforce strict regulations on monopolies, unless the monopolies are on specific products and said companies prove to keep stable prices. They will regulate trusts as needed, but will not disestablish them if it is not necessary. Environmental Support Despite being a right wing conservative party, the CDP wants to start algae growth in Lovia to add more oxygen and take out more carbon from our atmosphere to prevent glaciers and ice caps from melting. The CDP plans to start a movement for said algae growth before the end of the year. Taiyō no eisei, head of the CDP, says that "Algae is more effective and more efficient than planting trees or prairie grasses, and with all of the water around Lovia it will be a great way to help the environment!" The CDP also supports green energy, and thinks that Lovia should use its resources to their potential by using not only wind, but also solar, osmotic, waste-to-energy, and nuclear fusion power plants to produce more energy without the loud sound that the wind mills produce. Education and other policies Education CDP believes that education is the backbone of Lovia's future. They believe that education is the key to limiting crime, health problems, and poverty. Also by encouraging higher education it will bring buisnesses, which in turn would grow Lovia economically. The CDP supports all people in society being educated with at least a college degree or higher. They believe that if everyone is educated then people will be more hardworking and determined to get jobs and start new companies. In their eyes, entrepreneurs are the key to a strong economy and new ideas to progress the living standards of Lovia. Higher education is one of their core beliefs to improve a country; the CDP wants Lovia to be the number one country in education to give Lovia prestige. Antidisestablishmentarianism Although the CDP is a Christian party, the CDP does believe in partial antidisestablismentarianism (the separation of church and state). They have views that are those of Christians and hold firmly to Christian beliefs, but do not believe that any religion should be enforced on the people. This means that they believe in freedom of religion and not discriminating religion; however, they do not believe that all things should not be associated with religion. They see that religion can be shown and expressed around other who do not believe the same things. Examples include Christians witnessing or atheists stating their views against religion. Their belief is that all religions should be able to be expressed and those who do not believe in religion can express their views also. Meritocracy The meritocracy is a political system that rewards people with merits (usually of intelligence) and puts them into government. CDP's views are that all who wish to become prime minister must have a doctorate degree and have served one term in congress beforehand. For those who wish to become Deputy Governor, Governor, or a Member of congress, one must have at least a master's degree or professional degree. Drugs, alcohol, and fire arms The CDP thinks that all soft should be illegal, including drugs like tobacco and nicotine. Drugs, excluding medicinal, that impair cognitive functions should be illegal. Anyone who operates an automobile with these drugs, including medicinal, should face jail time and a heavy fine. Their views on alcohol are that alcohol should be taxed moderately and regulated with a three tier system similar to the American system to encourage people from buying too much, but still allowing people to buy it responsibly as long as they're 24 years of age. The CDP's views on fire arms are that people should be able to own guns for defense and hunting, but hunters should be required to have hunting licenses, hand gun owners, hand gun licenses, and that automatic guns should be restricted to military, government, and police forces. The party thinks that pellet, paint ball, air-soft, and BB guns are not fire arms and should be obtainable by anyone who is 16 years of age. CDP supports the proposed "Fire Arms Act, Revision". Police/Law enforcement In order to insure public defense, CDP supports a military police program. This would be a section of the police that is trained for national defense rather than internal defense. The CDP also believes that all prisoners should do work while in jail, unless they are unable, e.g. health reasons, disabilities, etc. Work could include, but is not limited to, picking up trash on the streets, keeping government facilities well kept (lawn work or cleaning), or city maintenance. All work would be monitored by policemen. Homosexuality, bisexuality, transsexualism, euthanasia, abortion, and prostitution *The CDP is against all of the above and thinks that they should be illegal, with the exception of euthanasia for non-human organisms, and those who are sure to die a more painful death and are in agreement with the euthanasia, e.g. a wounded soldier in battle who will die of blood loss could be shot for a quicker death. Ideology Christian: CDP hold's Christian values and addresses situations with God in mind. Conservative: CDP is socially conservative and will oppose homosexuality, abortion, prostitution, and other socially progressive ideas. Democratic: CDP values democracy as a key to forming a non-corrupt government that represents the people. Federation: CDP stands for states rights and government in order to give a more accurate representation of the population of an individual state. Individualistic: CDP thinks that everyone should be self-reliant and exercise one's goals. Meritocratic: CDP believes that the government should be highly educated and have experience and accomplishments (merits) as fit for their role. Moderately green to non-green: CDP supports a healthy environment and will follow Lovian laws on environment, but does not focus on strong environment as a highly held goal. Nationalistic: CDP places patriotism highly held goal and wants to see Lovian national pride grow. Republican: CDP is republican in an American sense, but is not against the monarchy. Rightist: CDP has economically right-wing values and strives to build Lovian economy. Small-scale Socialism: CPD believes that small communities should assists each other economically, socially, or in any other way, but sees large scale socialism as innefective in accomplishing the same goals. Category:Political party